Love Corda
by Meong the Lovely Cat
Summary: Tsukimori decided to break his relationship with Kaji and went back to Vienna. After three years has passed, Kaji met the blue haired violinist again. What will happen next? Can Kaji convince Tsukimori to recover their relationship? -Chapter 2 added!-
1. Prologue

Note : I don't own La Corda d'Oro (this chapter contains with prologue **only**, if you feel curious about what will happen next, please read for the next chapter)

-Prologue-

"Aoi, let's break up,"

On a winter night, a nightmare approached me. Without any mercy, the destiny separated us, left nothing behind, other than loneliness and emptiness.

Len walked away, left me alone in that snowy night.

I looked up into the night sky who's crying without the accompaniment of the stars.

In that cold winter night, tears flow from my eyes for the first time.

Yeah, it's the first time in my life. The first time I cry because of someone I love.

"It's cold…" I whispered softly.

Yes, from that time onwards, I realized that I'll lose his warmth forever.


	2. Broken Corda

Note : I don't own La Corda d'Oro. Thanks for reading this fic and if you like it, please review.

-Broken Corda-

3 years later…

"Kaji, can you check this document for me?" Tsuchiura approached Kaji and gave him the document he brought.

"Can you finish it today? I need this document for the next meeting," added Tsuchiura.

"Okay, I'll finish check it as soon as possible," Kaji answered.

"Thanks. Then, I'll take it this evening,"

"Okay. See you then,"

After that, Tsuchiura went away and left Kaji. Kaji sighed and looked at the document.

'… 'Thanks', huh? He **did **think that he can depend on me though I've snatched his boyfriend before,' thought Kaji, mocked at Tsuchiura's trust to him.

"Hm…?" Kaji found something strange about the document he had from Tsuchiura.

"This is…"

"… A wrong document I see," Kaji smiled at himself.

'I've read this document before. I can't believe he made this kind of mistake before tomorrow important meeting,'

'Now, what should I do…? Tsuchiura did say that he'll pick this at the evening. But, if he found that this was a wrong document, he won't survive in the meeting tomorrow,'

"Can't be help, I'll bring this document to him and ask for the right one," Kaji sighed and head to Tsuchiura's room.

Kaji knocked Tsuchiura's room and went in.

"Tsuchiura-kun, about the document you gave to me—"

Before Kaji could finish his words, he saw a familiar person stand right before him. Silky blue hairs, cool and calm manners, also… a pair of golden eyes.

Kaji's lips trembled in surprised because, he knew and he missed this person for years.

"… Len…" softly, Kaji called his ex-lover's name.

Tsukimori turned his face and looked at Kaji, looked surprised by Kaji's appearance.

"A… Aoi…" Tsukimori mumbled.

For awhile there's a silence between them, but…

"Kaji, what are you doing here? Is there anything wrong with the document?" asked Tsuchiura cheerfully.

"A-ah, you're right. I almost forget,"

"You gave me the wrong document so I came here to get the right one," Kaji continued.

"Is that so? Then, please wait for a moment, I'll get the right one right away," replied Tsuchiura before he went, search for the **real** document on his messy desk.

While Tsuchiura was searching his messy desk busily, Kaji looked at Tsukimori hesitantly. Tsukimori glared back at him with a cold gaze.

"What?" Tsukimori asked coldly.

"Um, it's nothing. I'm just a bit curious about why you're here," answered Kaji.

"It bothered you?" asked Tsukimori softly.

"Yeah, of course,"

"Then, I'm not obligated to answer that,"

"Len—"

Before Kaji could say something…

"Oi, Kaji, this is the right document. Sorry to make you wait,"

"Oh, r-right," Kaji accepted the document.

Tsukimori looked at Kaji for awhile and sighed.

"If you're busy, you can say it to me earlier Ryou," said Tsukimori with a cold tone.

"Oh, sorry, I'll treat you for today's dinner to compensate it. How 'bout that?" asked Tsuchiura cheerfully.

"I don't need it and I have to leave now," said Tsukimori coldly.

"You'll leave? If you leave this fast, I'll feel lonely Len,"

"If you have time to joke around, why don't you use it to finish your work?" asked Tsukimori flatly.

"Ha ha, as always you're cold,"

"It's not your problem," replied Tsukimori coldly.

"Then, I'll excuse myself," he continued.

"Okay, see you tonight,"

"Dream under your blanket, I won't come to your place in the night time,"

"Then, I'll see you tomorrow,"

Tsukimori didn't reply and walked out from Tsuchiura's workroom.

Kaji watched Tsukimori's back as the blue haired disappeared from his eyesight. Tsuchiura smiled at Kaji with a deep sigh.

"Are your curious why he came here?" asked Tsuchiura to Kaji who's startled right after that.

"How did you know?"

"It's obvious; you're his **ex**, right? Of course you want to know,"

"Well, he came here after he injured his hand. The doctor said that he should take a full rest for a month and forbid him from playing the violin," Tsuchiura continued.

"…………….." Kaji looked at Tsuchiura with a sad and worried gaze. Tsuchiura realized something and patted Kaji's shoulder.

"Don't worry; he still can play the violin after he recovered from his injury,"

"… You're right," replied Kaji.

"… Though I'm more worried about another problem," Kaji continued and mumbled to himself.

'About your relationship with Tsukimori,' Kaji added in his mind.

"What?"

"It's nothing. Just talking to myself,"

"You're weird," teased Tsuchiura.

"You don't have to tell me, I know that I'm really weird," Kaji added jokingly.

'To love him after 3 years have passed. If I'm not crazy then, what else?' asked Kaji to himself.

***

At night, Kaji had an unexpected guest waiting in front of his apartment door.

"Hi," a blue haired person greeted Kaji in front of the door of his apartment.

"Len? What… are you—" Kaji asked in surprise and couldn't finish his own words.

"I want to talk," Tsukimori answered to Kaji's unfinished question.

"May I come in?" he continued.

"Ah, o-okay," hurriedly, Kaji let Tsukimori step into his apartment room.

Some minutes later, Kaji served Tsukimori a cup of tea while the cool violinist was sitting on the blue colored sofa.

"Thank you," said Tsukimori after Kaji gave him the warm tea.

"… You still collecting blue colored things until now?" asked Tsukimori when he saw many blue colored things include the sofa where he was sitting on.

"Yeah, collecting them became my habit and I couldn't stop this habit easily,"

"I see…"

"Then, what do you want to tell me?" asked Kaji tried to keep his calm manners.

"… Don't you also have few questions for me?" Tsukimori asked back.

"Questions I wanted to ask for?"

Tsukimori nodded.

"Well the truth is… I've heard the answers for them from Tsuchiura-kun,"

"So you don't have anything to say?"

"....."

"Fine then,"

"First, I want to ask you to stop calling my first name. Now we don't have any relationship like before and hearing you call me like that really bothers me," Tsukimori continued.

"… I understand but, may I ask something?" asked Kaji softly.

"What?"

"Why did you let Tsuchiura-kun calls you by your first name?"

Kaji looked at the silenced Tsukimori straightly.

"Does it means you still—"

"It's not your problem!!" Tsukimori cut off Kaji's words hastily.

For awhile Kaji silenced in surprise, he looked at Tsukimori whom tried to hide something from him.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad," said Kaji calmly.

"… No, it's alright," replied Tsukimori softly.

"Then, anything else you want to tell me?"

"... Viola, did you stop to play it?"

"Yeah, I stopped. Because, every time I play it, it makes me remember about you who thought about music deeply," after a pause, Kaji answered sadly.

"… You still remember about that time?" asked Tsukimori flatly.

"Of course I remember. How can I forget about that night? The night when you dumped me not too long after you came back from Vienna," answered Kaji tried to keep his calm tone.

"… Sorry," softly, Tsukimori whispered.

"It's not your fault," Kaji replied back.

A silence occurred for the uncountable time. Then…

"Tsukimori-kun," Kaji whispered.

Tsukimori looked at Kaji, can't help but felt bothered about what will Kaji saying next.

"Can you give me one more chance?" Kaji continued and looked at Tsukimori's eyes deeply.

"Huh?"

"If there's something I've done wrong, tell me. I don't want to end our relationship like this," Kaji cut off his ex-lover's words.

"I'll try my best not to disappoint you so, let me stay beside you," he continued.

"Wait. What are you trying to—"

For awhile, hesitation can be seen on Tsukimori's expression. He didn't know how to reply back neither to do.

"Tsukimori-kun," whispered Kaji tenderly.

Kaji sat beside Tsukimori and touched his cheek. Kaji's face move closer, tried to kiss the blue haired violinist's cold and soft lips.

Tsukimori couldn't do anything but, right before his trembled lips touched Kaji's…

"Stop—!!" shouted Tsukimori while he pushed Kaji away.

Kaji surprised for a bit but, when he overcome his surprise…

"… Sorry," he apologized.

Tsukimori didn't reply back and looked away, avoiding eye contacts with Kaji.

"I think you've misunderstood my reason of coming here," after a pause, Tsukimori whispered.

"I… I came here to tell you that you have to forget everything about me. I just want to make it clear that I came back to Japan to meet Tsuchiura and it's…. not you," Tsukimori continued hesitantly.

"T-that's all," he added.

Kaji's mind went blank and his sight darkened. He can only looked at Tsukimori with a blank stare and Tsukimori realized that he has hurt the blonde when his eyes met the blonde's.

Tsukimori looked away for the second time and…

"I… I don't have anything to say so, I'll… go now," after a pause for awhile, Tsukimori tried to run from Kaji.

Without any words, Kaji accompanied Tsukimori out from his apartment room. After Tsukimori went away, Kaji sat alone on his sofa and closed his eyes.

'What am I hoping for? He dumped me and he asked me to stop calling his first name. How can he give me anymore chance to recover our relationship?'

Kaji sighed deeply.

'After he arrived in Japan, he didn't even contact me but he contacted Tsuchiura-kun,'

He silenced for few seconds and tried to get rid everything from his mind even though, he can't.

"I think, tonight's night will be as cold as **that** night," whispered Kaji to himself.

He laughed softly and pitied himself.

After that, he opened his eyes and tears flow out from his emerald green eyes. He covered his face with his right hand and closed his eyes again.

A cold night approached him again. A lonely night accompanied him to end the day for the second time.

The first time when Kaji felt the coldest night, he found that a broken relationship is the same as the broken string which connected them, hard to recovered but easy to understand.

But, now Kaji realized something new that… he won't be able to reconnect the string between him and Tsukimori forever because, Tsukimori didn't look at him anymore.

'He only looks at… Tsuchiura now,' whispered Kaji in his sadness.

The darkest and coldest night approached him again, made nothing besides expanding the empty space in his heart.

Slowly but surely, Kaji knew that he will overcome his sadness even though he doesn't know when he can erase Tsukimori from his heart and thought.

***

More notes : at first, I don't feel that this fic **does** have something that seems odd in it. But, when I read it for the second and the third time, I feel that this fic still lacks of something. So, if you feels the same way, please tell me (I'll be really grateful for that because I need an improvement for the next chapters). And one more thing, I've made a poll in my profile about which pairing is the best in La Corda d'Oro. Though it's not hetero pairings but, I want to know which **bl** pairing is the best in La Corda world for my next fics. If there's none of the pairing you like, you can PM me and tell me which pairing is the best for you.

Once again, thanks for reading this fic!


End file.
